Fan:Veemon(X)
Veemon is the digimon partner of Fan:Eric Hikari. Veemon was a little selfish at the begging of the story as he didn't want a partner and when Eric was about to get crushed by Parrotmon, he only headbutted it for candy. Yet later he grew fond of Eric and he can do combo attacks with Fan:Guilmon(X) and Agumon who are his best friends. He can also warp digivolve to Imperialdramon while in Veemon X can warp digivolve to Imperialdramon PM. Attacks * Vee Headbutt: Knocks the opponent down with an intense headbutt. * Vee Punch: Swings both his arms in circles, striking the opponent. * Hopping Kick: Rapidly kicks the opponent while hopping. Other Forms The name Veemon refers only the rookie form of this digimon. However the rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. DemiVeemon DemiVeemon is the In-Training form of Veemon and Veemon X. DemiVeemon is a smaller, toy plushie like form of Veemon. His strongest attack is Pop Attack. Attacks * Pop Attack: Rams into the opponent while hopping about. Veemon X Veemon X is the X form of Veemon. Veemon X is fast than other digimon and his Veemon form almost to that of a Rinkmon. His strongest attack is Speedy V-head. Attacks * Speedy V-head: He hits the opponent with a fast headbutt with enough force to plunge them through a wall no matter their size or weight. * V-Ray: He concentrates his energy in the v on his chest and shoots a ray out of it at the opponent. ExVeemon ExVeemon is the champion level of Veemon. ExVeemon has gained the ability to fly and can fly any height. His strongest attack is Vee-Laser. Attacks * Vee-Laser: Emits an energy wave from the "X" pattern on his chest. * Critical Crunch: Attacks with a powerful biting technique. ExVeemon X ExVeemon X is the champion level of Veemon X and the X form of ExVeemon. He much faster than Veemon X and his wings grew larger. His strongest attack is Flying Laser. Attacks * Flying Laser: While he flies he shoots a laser from the laser on his forehead. * Wing Smasher: He smashes his wings at the opponent at high speeds. Paildramon Paildramon is the ultimate level of Veemon. Veemon can accsess this level without a fusion partner as long he and Eric both have courage and light in their hearts. His strongest attack is Desperado Blaster. Attacks * Cable Catcher: Fires off his claws on wires and binds or stabs the opponent with them. * Electric Bolt: Fires a bolt of electricity from his hands. * Desperado Blaster: Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips, like a machine gun. Paildramon X Paildramon X is the ultimate level of Veemon X and the X form of Paildramon. His strongest attack is X-Bullets. Attacks * Bold Crusher: Crashes headfirst into the opponent with all of his strength and speed. * X-Bullets: He fires X shaped bullets at the opponent from his enhanced machine guns. * Speed Shield: He quickly generated a shield that can be used for attack or defence. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon Dragon mode, Imperialdramon Fighter mode and Imperialdramon Paladin mode all are the mega level of Veemon and Veemon X. DM strongest attack is Mega Crusher. FM strongest attack is Giga Crusher. PM strongest attack is Omni Sword. He was also at the picnic to give Andrew his digimon partner DemiVeemon. He appeared at the picnic in PM mode as the previous digidestined all met their partners after 26 years. Attacks * Mega Crusher: Fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. * Giga Crusher: Inserts the Positron into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy with ten times the power of Mega Crusher. * Omni Sword: Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of its Omni sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data.